


Turbulence

by EverlivingGhosts



Series: Ottery Kisses [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur said that he enjoyed turbulence, he may have been bending the truth slightly. Will Martin be able to comfort him under the watchful eyes of Douglas and Carolyn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsCashew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/gifts).



> For MsCashew, a lovely request!
> 
> I'm afraid my knowledge of lightning storms and aeroplanes is woefully limited to the dregs I find on the internet and my mad imagination, so you will have to give me a bit of creative licence. Also, writing fics has been a little difficult as I bought a new laptop and it doesn't have word so I've been struggling to find a programme to write on!  
> Please enjoy :D

Martin frowned as he re-read the flight plan for their impending trip to Malaga. It wasn't that it was a difficult trip, it was just that he was sure he had heard warnings of bad weather on the way to there and he always felt a little nervous when they were about to embark on something that went against the rule book. He loved the rule book, you could depend on the rule book and its admittedly dull but comforting pages, but he knew no-one else agreed with him on this.His worst fears were confirmed when Carolyn rolled her eyes at his worries.

"Martin, we shall be fine. We have flown through bad weather like this countless times before, and I never imagined you to be frightened of a little rain."  
He tried to splutter a protest.  
"Carolyn, it is not professional to go through with a decision if you are personally uncomfortable with-"  
Douglas cut in with a snort, looking at Martin with a smug expression.  
"Who would have thought our veritable Captain was frightened of a little rain? Why, I remember the cold winter of '86 when I singlehandedly navigated my craft out of a hurricane zone-"  
"Fine, fine! Well, if anything goes wrong don't blame me!"  
Martin was certain that Douglas was teasing him, and of course he saw a sly smile alight on Douglas's face as he saw that Martin had taken the bait. He spoke sweetly.  
"With all due respect, Martin, if anything went wrong then I don't think we would be saying much. Screaming, yes, but speaking? Not so much."  
He hummed innocently as he made his way towards G-ERTI, leaving Martin fuming in his wake. It was difficult, however, to stay annoyed as the door opened and Arthur bounded into the portacabin, his usual bright smile already on his face even at this time in the morning.  
"Good morning chaps. Oh, I mean chap. And Mum!"  
"Morning Arthur."

They exchanged a smile, and Martin dearly wished that he could go and give him a good morning kiss, as he knew Arthur adored them, but Carolyn was stood there immovably, finishing off the paperwork and muttering irritably to herself. He and Arthur had been seeing each other for a few weeks now, but the thought of revealing all to Carolyn made him feel rather ill. He was surprised that Arthur hadn't blurted anything out, terrible as he was at lying, but Martin thought that perhaps Arthur was just as nervous about telling Carolyn as he was. He knew that they would have to tell her at some point, but he was scared of her disapproval. Martin felt that over the years that he and Carolyn had developed a pleasant relationship, or at least better than it had been at first. But how could she approve of the bumbling Captain that caused her so much strife having a relationship with her son? And he was equally wary of telling Douglas as he knew Douglas's teasing would be absolutely unbearable if he discovered that he and Arthur were dating. He would just wait until he had to tell them, hoping desperately that it wouldn't be as disastrous as his life usually was.

When they walked onto G-ERTI, Carolyn walked in front of the other two, allowing Martin to give Arthur's hand a sneaky squeeze, relishing the brief contact. He saw Arthur smile and squeeze his hand back enthusiastically, his warm hand enveloping Martin's small one. Their job today was a relatively easy one, as they only had a cargo trip transporting some antique ceramic cats for a jovial antique's dealer who seemed to have more trust than the customers usually did. When he dropped his goods off at Fitton airfield he had allowed Arthur to have a look at one of his favourite cats, even though Carolyn had warned him of Arthur's butterfingers, and Martin was glad that they did not have to deal with any passengers because if the weather was bad sometimes they got a little anxious and he suspected that anxiousness and this precious cargo would be a terrible mix. The boxes were not to be placed in the hold in case they came free and the contents smashed, so Arthur had fashioned a kind of secure holding for them using the seat belts on the chairs of the plane. He had done a surprisingly good job, and he settled himself in front of them, his voice bright.

"Ha, look at them all gathered there! It's like we have passengers after all!"  
Carolyn's voice was droll as she surveyed the blessedly passenger free interior.  
"Yes, bless our lucky stars that these passengers won't bother us with their inane chatter and miserable whims."  
Douglas's voice floated in from the flight deck.  
"You always were the best hostess, Carolyn."

She sniffed haughtily in reply, but allowed herself a small smile. She was very happy that they did not have to deal with the usual chumps that they ferried around, and she didn't care who knew it. In the flight deck, Douglas watched in amusement as Martin flapped over the pre take off checks.

"You alright, Captain? Checking for bombs?"  
"Douglas! You can't make jokes like that on an aeroplane!"  
"Just trying to lighten the mood."  
"What, by talking about bombs?"  
"Granted, bombs may not be the most funny of all things, but they certainly are exciting. You look like you need a bit of excitement, Martin, or at least cheering up. You're not still worrying about the weather are you?"  
Martin felt slightly embarrassed about his worry, but he wasn't one to disagree with the rulebook or back down on his opinions.  
"Look, I know we've flown through bad weather before, but what if there's lightning? We haven't, well I certainly haven't-"  
"Martin,"  
Douglas's voice was firm, cutting through Martin's panicked waffle with confidence.  
"I know you haven't flown through a storm before, but I have. It can be frightening, although of course I won't be frightened, but honestly it's not as bad as everyone makes out. I know you are worried because this is something the rulebook can't prepare you for, but you will be fine. I'm sure of it."  
Martin blushed, as Douglas wasn't usually one to praise him, and he wondered how Douglas had deciphered the root of his worry- that he would make a mistake and cause a problem. His voice was small.  
"I just don't want…to do anything wrong."  
"You won't, and besides I'll be here to weave us out of trouble if needs be. I am excellent at that."  
"Yes, I suppose you are. Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." 

There was a slightly awkward silence after this, as it wasn't often that Martin and Douglas reached a stalemate. Martin felt slightly comforted by his words, but still kept his guard as the weather didn't show any signs of getting better. He felt that his worry had been justified as although he had flown through bad weather with MJN numerous times, there hadn't for some reason ever been a lightning storm, as they usually avoided any sign of these. But this was a very well paying job, and Martin understood why Carolyn had refused to back down, even though he absconded begrudgingly. 

After a while they settled on playing 'Films beginning with each letter of the alphabet' , Douglas currently winning as he had thought of ones beginning with letters up to 'K', and whilst Martin could only think of ones up to 'D', the flight seemed to be passing fairly pleasantly. The weather, however, was relentless, and soon the turbulence began to work more strongly on the plane, causing it to shake slightly. Martin wasn't frightened of turbulence; how could he be if he wanted have a career flying a plane? But it was never wholly comfortable feeling the plane shake. He wondered where Arthur was, as he usually arrived with tea or coffee by this point. Martin felt like he needed a bit of Arthur's cheeriness to settle him, and his heart leapt as he saw the door open, but it turned out to be Carolyn.

"Greetings Carolyn, for what do we owe the pleasure?"  
"Cease that tone, Douglas. I've been sat here enjoying G-ERTI shaking like an old lady on a roller coaster and was just wondering if any of you lot knew a way of making it lessen before she falls to pieces?  
Martin couldn't help but let a slight smugness enter his voice.  
"I told you we should have waited. There's no way of avoiding this- we're just going to have to grin and bear it unfortunately."  
"Yes, Carolyn, I might be a Sky God but unfortunately I have no control over the weather. Yet."  
"Oh, fine Captain Smug and First Officer Smuggest. I'm not an idiot, I just don't want this cargo to get destroyed. I had a feeling that it would be too much to ask."  
"Just get Arthur to pack it more tightly in the boxes- that's what I do when I have a van job. I'm sure he'll have something in the galley. Where is he, anyway?"

Martin asked this with a faint hopefulness, as he felt slightly worried that Arthur hadn't come into the flight deck yet and Carolyn frowned as if remembering something. The plane gave another judder before she answered, and she held onto the door to steady herself.  
"Hmm, I'm sure he said he was going to make the coffee, but that was a while ago. I'll just go and summon him, he's probably forgotten, idiot child."

When she left, Martin fidgeted in agitation, which he couldn't conceal from Douglas's eagle eyes.  
"Something wrong, Captain?"  
"It's not like Arthur to forget to bring us coffee. I wonder where he is?"

Douglas looked at him carefully, taking in Martin's genuinely concerned expression and nervous disposition. He had been watching Martin carefully over these last few weeks, and he had come to the conclusion that something had changed in his life, or at least a certain someone. But of course, he couldn't be sure so he had decided to wait for the opportunity to interrogate him. He was just about to ask why Martin was so bothered when the door opened and Arthur finally emerged. He was carefully holding two steaming cups, and he had to steady himself as G-ERTI gave another shake. They took the cups off of him swiftly so he could grab a hand hold, and Martin took in his rather peculiar expression. It was peculiar because Arthur didn't look happy at all, in fact, he seemed to be staring out of the front window with wide, staring eyes and a twisted lip. Martin looked at him pointedly, as he hadn't spoken a word, which was odd as he usually declared his coffee visits with a bit more aplomb.

"Arthur, are you ok?"  
Arthur snapped his head away from the roiling clouds they could see in front, his voice unnaturally high.  
"Me? Fine? Yes, I'm great, thanks. Absolutely fine. Top notch."  
Alarm bells rang in Martin's head, and Doulas picked up on Arthur's strange behaviour.  
"Don't worry about the turbulence, Arthur. We've been through it hundreds of times and I'm sure you said once that you felt like you were surfing, although I'm sure G-ERTI would be an extremely unwieldy surfboard." 

He said this to try and encourage a smile from Arthur, but no such expression was forthcoming. Martin desperately tried to catch his eye, but Arthur's were once again fixed to the front. All of a sudden, they all saw a flash of lightning dance across the sky, and this made Arthur actually jump with fright. Although it had been a distance away, Martin felt a sense of fear as he had the image of G-ERTI being struck by a dangerous bolt and falling flaming from the sky. But immediately he chastised this ridiculous thought as he was somewhat comforted by the statistics he had learnt about aeroplanes rarely being affected by lighting strikes, so he still felt slightly in control. Arthur, however, had no such facts to comfort him, and they could hear him give a little whine, his hands shaking as they supported him in the doorway. Martin wanted to lean towards him and perhaps take his hand to steady him, but he really did need to concentrate.

"Arthur? It's fine, it can't affect us. We're safe inside G-ERTI." 

There was another peal of lightning, seemingly eager to make Martin's comforting words seem meaningless, flashing menacingly in the dull sky. Arthur put his shaking hands over his eyes to avoid looking out at the cacophony outside, his words a messy jumble.  
"Oh, oh, I don't like, oh I really don't like lightning, I need, oh I need to go-" 

He tried to stumble back, but the shuddering plane made him lose his balance and he hit his head on the doorframe, crying out. He accidentally looked up and out of the window, in time to see another flash. Before Martin or Douglas could do anything to comfort him, he ran out of the flight deck with such a fear in his eyes, pounding down the corridor and past a very shocked Carolyn. Martin couldn't believe it- he had assumed that Arthur thought that everything was brilliant; was it possible he was frightened of lightning? Surely he thought it was brilliant- a giant bolt of heat that was pretty to look at. But apparently not, and Martin ached to go and comfort him. 

"Douglas, I need to, I mean I think I should-"  
But Douglas's voice was serious.  
"Martin, I know that we need to go and comfort Arthur, but I think we should just concentrate on the flying."  
"But he needs me- I mean us!"  
If Martin had slipped, Douglas ignored him. He hated to seem hard nosed, but he needed Martin to see sense.  
"I want to make sure Arthur feels safe as much as you do, but I really think the best way to help him would be to ensure that the tiny bit of metal he is currently flying in makes its way safely across the sky, hmm?"  
Martin snapped out of his panic, finally seeing sense.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. Let's get through the worse of this then."

So they concentrated, making sure that the flight was safe and that they navigated the lighting successfully. To be honest, although the lighting seemed terrible, it was superficially terrifying, as they both knew that they would be safe. Of course, anything could go wrong, but the were well prepared for that, being pilots, and they were both confident enough with each others skills, even though neither would admit it. After a little bit, Carolyn entered the flight deck, her face twisted with a worry that even she could not conceal.  
"He's locked himself in the toilet. He won't come out."  
Martin looked at Douglas uneasily.  
"We've got to get him out. He'll just work himself up into a terrible state in there."  
"I know. We'll have to try and convince him somehow. Carolyn, why didn't you tell us Arthur was afraid of lightning? I wouldn't have insisted we go on this trip had I known."

Martin almost smiled, worried as he was. Douglas did indeed have a soft side, hidden underneath his sarcasticness. Carolyn just sighed.  
"I know it sounds awful, but I forgot. He is usually so damned cheerful when it's bad weather, skipping in puddles and wanting to go out even though I know he'll just get soaked. We have not had a lightning storm in Fitton for a very long time, and I usually just let him get on with it."  
"It seems really weird, you would have thought that he'd love it."  
"Believe me, he did when he was a young boy. Absolutely loved watching it in the sky. But once we had a tree in our garden that he doted on, always climbing on it or sticking things on it even though I never much liked it. But he saw it get struck by lightning once and ever since then I don't think he has really gotten over it. I don't think being this high up is helping either; he must have heard some damn horror stories about flying in a storm on the internet." 

For once, Carolyn sounded a bit helpless, and Martin knew why. It was difficult to stop Arthur from doing something when he had his mind set on it, therefore getting him out of the toilet would prove tricky. But Martin couldn't bear the thought of him being so frightened, so alone. Arthur had looked after him when he was ill, how could he abandon him now? Douglas wanted to make sure that Arthur was ok as well, but he could see Martin looking curiously concerned, practically lifting out of his seat. He looked determined, and desperate.  
"I'm going to make sure that he's alright."  
Carolyn frowned at him.  
"Martin, what makes you think that you can convince him to come out of there? I've tried and I'm his mother."  
"Just, trust me, ok?"  
"Martin-"  
"Just trust me."  
His eyes were shining with so much fire that Carolyn found she could not refuse him, and nodded. Douglas peered at Martin.  
"I can handle the flight for the moment, but don't be too long."

Indeed, the worse of the lightning had passed, but there was still a bit of turbulence, making it slightly hard for Martin to walk out of the flight deck, but he managed it even though he had to practically claw his way through. Carolyn gave him an odd look, but he ignored it and made his way past. He was glad that she had elected to stay in the flight deck for the moment, but he knew that her and Douglas would probably be able to hear everything he said as it looked like she was keeping the door open. Fair enough, he supposed, as she probably wanted to be on hand in case Arthur turned hysterical. The closer he got to the toilets, the more clearly he could hear a faint sobbing that was unmistakably Arthur. When he got up to the door, he rapped on it smartly.

"Arthur?"  
The sobs continued, so he raised his voice.  
"Arthur, can you hear me?"  
There was a small silence, then he heard a muffled voice.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just can't."  
His voice was heartbreakingly sad, even through the door. Martin decided he would smash the door down if he had to.  
"Please come out, Arthur. I don't want you to be alone in there."  
"But I might see, the, the lightning."  
Poor Arthur, he sounded horribly embarrassed, and Martin thought that he was really going to have to comfort him, even in front of Douglas and Carolyn. He had a brainwave.  
"I know, why don't you come out and I'll cover your eyes for you? Then I'll be able to protect you from the windows."  
Arthur seemed to consider this for a moment.  
"Do you promise? I really, really don't want…"  
The plane shook again, and his words cut off into a small squeal. He tried to use his softest voice.  
"Please, Arthur, for me?" 

Carolyn and Douglas were watching interestedly from the flight deck. Martin, who usually tried to affect a professional and sophisticated air was leaning right up to the toilet door so that his voice could be carried clearly, his hands splayed on either side of the lock. They all knew that he cared for Arthur, but he looked more protective than they would usually have expected. They had half expected him to lecture Arthur about how he should listen to the safety regulations and strap himself in a seat, but there he was practically begging Arthur to come out of the toilet. And, sure enough, at Martin's pleading tone the door hesitantly clicked open and Martin stepped back, briefly spotted Arthur's eyes shining with tears before he quickly covered them. He seemed so ashamed, his body still shaking.  
"You must think I'm so stupid-"  
"Shh, shh."

To Carolyn's utter surprise, as she could see them down the plane, Martin drew Arthur into his arms and let him rest his head on his shoulder so that he didn't have to put his hands on his eyes. Arthur pressed his head into Martin's shoulder, his arms around his waist clinging on very tightly. Although Martin was much shorter, he managed to rub soothing circles onto Arthur's back.  
"Shh now. There's nothing wrong with being frightened of something. Hell, Carolyn still frightens me and I come into work!"  
"Hey!"  
Arthur gave a weak smile, but resolutely did not lift his head from Martin's shoulder. Martin cleared his throat, disgusted at himself for allowing such a cheery and lovely person to get into such a state.  
"I'm so sorry Arthur. I would never have let you go on this trip if I had known how frightened you would be."  
"I-It's ok. It's my fault- I knew it was going to be bad and I thought I could handle it but as soon as I saw the lightning…"  
His voice trailed off in horror, and Martin began guiding him to a seat. He was loathe to leave Arthur away from the flight deck and he wanted nothing more than to stay there holding him, but Martin really did have to get back to flying the plane. However, when Arthur caught wind of his plans, he gripped Martin more tightly and let out a little moan.  
"Please don't leave me in here!"  
Martin looked up helplessly, and Carolyn felt so ashamed that she had forgotten Arthur's fear that she would allow this.  
"Come into the flight deck then, Arthur. We'll all stay here for a little bit, okay?"  
It wasn't often that Carolyn used her 'friendly Mum' voice, and it seemed to relax Arthur immensely. His voice was soft, but no longer on the verge of hysterics.  
"Thanks, Mum." 

Martin walked towards the flight deck, fully aware that Carolyn was staring at Arthur's arms around his waist in confusion. She clearly wondered why Martin hadn't asked him to let go, and he tried desperately not to catch her eye. Douglas raised his eyebrows when they entered the small room, feeling that his slight suspicions might, as always, prove to be spot on.  
"Well, well, you two look comfortable."  
"Shut it, Douglas. Do you need me to help or…?"  
"I have everything under control if you're…busy."

Martin tried to give him a withering stare, but Douglas just smiled at him wolfishly. Douglas could clearly tell that Martin was desperately thinking of an excuse for Arthur grabbing him, but it was obvious that Arthur was completely comfortable in Martin's embrace, and if Martin had wanted to let go of him he would have done it a long time ago. Carolyn cleared her throat.  
"Arthur, you can let go now."  
When Arthur didn't, Carolyn's frown deepened. Usually, Arthur did what you asked of him without much thought, but his grip on Martin was still strong, his head still buried in his uniform. Martin nudged him gently.  
"Arthur, the worst of it's gone now. I know you are scared but I think it would do you good to try and look out of the window. When I was little I was scared of dogs and I only stopped being scared when Simon accidentally shut me in the kitchen with my Aunt's golden retriever Barry."  
"Now I would have enjoyed seeing that."  
"Shut up, Douglas. Come on Arthur, I'm here. I won't let go."

Tentatively, soothed my Martin's unusually soft voice, Arthur peeked his head from where it had been burrowed. Although the roiling clouds were still dark and menacing outside of the aeroplane, there was something oddly mesmerising about them and one couldn't help but get their eyes lost in the swirling mass. Arthur stared agape, and Martin secured one arm around him and moved him slightly forwards.

"See? It's not so bad. I know the lightning can be pretty scary but G-ERTI will protect us like she always does."  
"Gaffa tape and hope?"  
Douglas chuckled and Martin let out a smile.  
"Yes, gaffa tape and hope."

Carolyn was still silent; she felt like she needed to have a small discussion with Martin, but when he wasn't attached to her son. She wasn't sure what was going on there, and she found that she actually wasn't angry, merely curious. They all stood there and stared out of the front of the plane; it was very unusual and probably very against protocol that they were all gathered there, but it was strangely pleasant staring out into the maelstrom of clouds together in harmony. 

Carolyn was just about to suggest that she and Arthur vacate the flight deck when there was another rumble, and the aeroplane shook once more. Although staring out of the plane with the comforting hands of Martin around him had made Arthur feel much more relaxed, he gave out a little whimper which was clearly audible in the quiet flight deck. Martin had decided that he couldn't stand Arthur being in distress and without thinking, stood on his tiptoes to give Arthur a kiss to stop his whimpers. 

Arthur at first seemed surprised, then leaned down so that the kiss was easier for Martin and responded eagerly. Martin had completely lost all concept of time and space, and after a few moments jumped at the sound of a pointed cough. Reluctantly, he parted from Arthur, then turned red as he saw Douglas look at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well. You two have been busy."  
His tone was amused, which did nothing to alleviate Martin's embarrassment.  
"I was, err I mean I can explain-"  
Carolyn's voice cut in sharply.  
"Yes, please do."  
Martin struggled for words, then faltered as Arthur laid his hand on his shoulder. He was looking at Carolyn intensely and although his words came out in a rush, they were strong.  
"Mum, me and Martin are going out. I know it's going to seem weird to you but I've honestly never been happier and I will be really, really upset if either of you make fun of Martin. Say what you want to me, but please don't make Martin feel bad."  
Carolyn stared at Arthur wondering how on Earth he could think she was so cruel.  
"Arthur, even though Martin is definitely not the most orthodox of partners, I wouldn't dream of telling you who you should date. As long as you are both happy, well, I suppose that makes me happy too."  
"Yes, I agree. wholeheartedly, actually. I'm not going to stop teasing either of you, heavens no, but I'm not going to make fun of your relationship. That would just be cruel, and while I may be devastatingly witty, I am not a cruel man. Congratulations."  
"W-what? So neither of you mind?"  
"Martin, I've seen enough people take advantage of Arthur that I'm finally glad to find someone who knows what they're getting into, however,"  
She leaned closer towards Martin, her finest she-devil expression in place.  
"Break his heart and you will have me to answer to, understand?"  
Martin shrunk into Arthur, but nodded his head vigorously.  
"Yes! Perfectly!"  
"Good. I shall go and prepare us tea, then."  
Carolyn left the flight deck, leaving Martin still slightly frightened but grateful for her support. Douglas just looked very amused.  
"So, how long has this sneaky affair been going on for then?"  
"It's not sneaky! And I resent the word 'affair'-"  
"Tut tut, avoiding the question I see. Arthur?"  
Martin cursed, as he knew Arthur was terrible at lying, and true to form Arthur looked too flustered to even attempt lying.  
"Ever since he was ill and I went round to help."  
Douglas let out a mighty guffaw.  
"Arthur, you sneaky devil! I've seen you looking at him with puppy dog eyes- how did you manage to seduce our noble Captain?"  
At the word 'seduce', Martin turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. He hissed,  
"Douglas, this is not appropriate-"  
"Details, Arthur. Wine? Flowers? A new hat?"  
"With bubbles actually."  
Martin put his head in his hands, and Douglas frowned, then his eyes opened wide with a sudden realisation.  
"Oh. Actually, Arthur, you can spare me the details."  
"It was really fun though! We ran a bath and-"  
"ARTHUR!"  
Both Martin and Douglas shouted at the same time, so Arthur clamped his mouth shut, giggling at their scandalised faces. Martin and Douglas joined in eventually, glad that Arthur had stopped before he spilled the beans. Feeling that he needed to get his own back on Douglas, Martin separated himself from Arthur and settled into his chair, patting his lap.  
"Well Arthur, since Douglas has so kindly taken control of the plane, why don't you have a little sit down?"  
Douglas groaned, but Arthur eagerly bounded over to Martin and plopped himself onto his lap, his arms around Martin's neck. Martin smiled at Douglas sweetly.  
'Something wrong, Douglas?"  
"Nothing nothing. I might vomit from the sweetness."  
"I thought you loved a bit of romance. Here,"

And with that, he gave Arthur a little peck on the lips, and they both giggled at Douglas's groan. They all knew he was only pretending to act offended, as secretly Douglas was glad that his two boneheaded workmates had finally gotten together after clearly staring after each other for so long. It wasn't bound to be easy, but then again what was in their haphazard little airdot? Probably intrigued by the giggling, Carolyn entered the flight deck with the tea. She shook her head as she saw Arthur on Martin's lap.  
"Ugh. I may have given your relationship my blessing, but I never said you two could start acting like a pair of schoolgirls."  
"Sorry, Carolyn, it's just so much of a relief to admit to our forbidden romance."  
She shook her head again, but they saw her allow herself a little smile. She peered at them both after a bit of thought.  
"I wondered why Arthur was spending an unusually long amount of time out of the house. I thought you had gone back to one of your pony club types and I must admit now I know you haven't I'm…glad."  
It was an unusual amount of praise, and it made Martin smile.  
"Cheers, Carolyn."  
She coughed as if saying it was nothing, and they settled into a comfortable silence. They stared out of the window and comfortable as he was, Arthur barely flinched when they were hit by another wave of turbulence.  
"Actually, I don't think it's so bad after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Skipthur so much. Perhaps one day I'll write another pairing, but these two are just so joyful!


End file.
